The invention relates to a process for preparing cycloolefin copolymers having high molar masses.
It is known from the literature that cycloolefin homopolymers and copolymers can be prepared using metallocene-aluminoxane catalyst systems (EP-A-283 164, EP-A-407 870). The polymerization of the cycloolefins proceeds here with retention of the rings and can be carried out in solvents or in bulk. As solvents, it is possible to use hydrocarbons.
Cycloolefin copolymers can be prepared with a high cycloolefin content and then have a high glass transition temperature. This is associated with a high heat distortion resistance, which is why these polymers are suitable for use as thermoplastic molding compositions. Cycloolefin copolymers having a low cycloolefin content have a low glass transition temperature. At use temperature, they have a high ductility and can have elastomeric properties.
It is found that cycloolefin copolymers prepared by means of metallocene technology have a relatively low mass average molar mass. In addition, the use of ethylene as comonomer frequently results in formation of partially crystalline ethylene polymers as by-products which can significantly impair the transparency of the cycloolefin copolymers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing cycloolefin copolymers having a relatively high mass average molar mass together with high transparency.
The object of the present invention has been achieved by a process for preparing a cycloolefin copolymer by polymerization of from 0.1 to 99.9% by weight, based on the total amount of monomers, of at least one polycyclic olefin, from 0 to 99.9% by weight, based on the total amount of monomers, of at least one monocyclic olefin and from 0.1 to 99.9% by weight, based on the total amount of monomers, of at least one acyclic 1-olefin in the presence of a catalyst system.
The polymerization is carried out in the liquid cycloolefin itself or in cycloolefin solution, with the pressure advantageously being above 1 bar.
The catalyst system to be used in the process of the invention comprises at least one metal complex comprising a metal of groups 3 to 10 or of the lanthanide series of the Periodic Table of the Elements and a conjugated xcfx80 system coordinated to the metal. The conjugated z system coordinated to the metal may be substituted by a group which is likewise coordinated to the metal atom and results in the strained geometry of the metal complex. Comparable structures are described in EP-A-416 815, in EP-A-418 044 and in EP-A-698 618.
The metal complex to be used in the process of the invention is preferably a compound of the formula (I) 
where
M1 is a metal of groups 3 to 10 or of the lanthanide series of the Periodic Table of the Elements,
R1 is a delocalized acyclic xcfx80 system such as C4-C20-alkenyl, C4-C20-alkynyl, C3-C20-allyl, C4-C20-alkadienyl, C4-C20-polyenyl or a comparable structure which may comprise up to 5 hetero atoms, or an unsubstituted or substituted delocalized C5-C40-cyclic xcfx80 system or a comparable structure which may comprise up to 5 hetero atoms,
R2 is a single- or multi-membered bridge which links the radicals R1 and R3 and comprises at least one atom of group 14 of the Periodic Table of the Elements or at least one boron atom and may comprise one or more sulfur or oxygen atoms and can form a fused ring system together with R1,
R3 is an anionic or nonionic ligand which is coordinated to M1 and comprises one or more nitrogen, phosphorus, oxygen and/or sulfur atoms and can form a fused ring system together with R2, and
R4 is an anionic or nonionic ligand, where n=0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 depending on the valence of M.
The catalyst system to be used in the process of the invention can further comprise one or more cocatalysts.
The catalyst system to be used in the process of the invention is a highly active catalyst for olefin polymerization. Preference is given to using one metal complex and one cocatalyst. It is also possible to use mixtures of two or more metal complexes, particularly for preparing reactor blends or polyolefins having a broad or multimodal molar mass distribution.
Preference is given to a metal complex comprising a metal of group 4 or the lanthanide series of the Periodic Table of the Elements. Preference is also given to a metal complex which comprises a delocalized cyclic xcex75-coordinated xcfx80 system. Preference is given to delocalized cyclic xcfx80 systems such as cyclopentadienyl, indenyl, fluorenyl or substituted cyclopentadienyl, substituted indenyl or substituted fluorenyl or comparable structures which may comprise up to 5 hetero atoms. Here, one or more of the atoms of the delocalized cyclic xcfx80 system may be substituted, in which case the substituents may be identical or different and may comprise, in addition to hydrogen, atoms of group 14 of the Periodic Table of the Elements and/or one or more hetero atoms such as those of groups 15, 16 and 17 of the Periodic Table of the Elements. Two or more of the substituents can form a ring. Examples of substituted delocalized cyclic xcfx80 systems are methylcyclopentadienyl, ethylcyclopentadienyl, isopropylcyclopentadienyl, t-butylcyclopentadienyl, dimethylcyclopentadienyi, diethylcyclopentadienyl, diisopropylcyclopentadienyl, di-t-butylcyclopentadienyl and tetramethylcyclopentadienyl.
The metal complex to be used in the process of the invention is particularly preferably a compound of the formula (la) 
in which
M1 is a metal of group 4 or the lanthanide series of the Periodic Table of the Elements,
R2 is a single- or multi-membered bridge which links the xcex75-coordinated cyclic xcfx80 system and R and is preferably 
xe2x80x83xe2x95x90BR6, xe2x95x90AIR, xe2x80x94Gexe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90SO, xe2x95x90SO2, xe2x95x90NR, xe2x95x90CO, xe2x95x90PR6 or xe2x95x90P(O)R6,
where R6 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C40-group such as a C1-C10-alkyl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryloxy group, a C2-C12-alkenyl group, a C7-C40-arylalkyl group, a C7-C40-alkylaryl group, a C8-C40-arylalkenyl group, xe2x80x94SiR73, xe2x80x94NR72, xe2x80x94Si(OR7)3, xe2x80x94Si(SR7)3 or xe2x80x94PR 2,
where R7 are identical or different and are each a halogen atom, a C1-C10-alkyl group or a C6-C10-aryl group or form a ring system, where oxe2x89xa71, and
M2 is silicon, germanium or tin,
R3 is O, S, NR8, PR8 or an uncharged 2-electron donor ligand selected from the group consisting of OR8, SR8, NR82, PR82, where R8 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C40-group such as a C1-C8-alkyl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryloxy group, a C2-C12-alkenyl group, a C7-C40-arylalkyl group, a C7-C40-alkylaryl group, a C8-C40-arylalkenyl group, xe2x80x94SiR93, xe2x80x94NR92, xe2x80x94Si(OR9)3, xe2x80x94Si(SR9)3 or xe2x80x94PR92, where R9 are identical or different and are each a halogen atom, a C1-C10-alkyl group or a C6-C10-aryl group,
R4 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom, a C1-C40-group such as a C1-C10-alkyl group, a C1-C10-alkoxy group, a
C6-C10-aryl group, a C6-C25-aryloxy group, a C2-C10-alkenyl group, a C7-C40-arylalkyl group or a C7-C40-arylalkenyl group, an OH group, a halogen atom or NR102, where R10 is a halogen atom, a C1-C10-alkyl group or a C6-C10-aryl group, or R4 together with the atoms connecting them form a ring system, where n=1 or 2,
R5 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C40-group such as a C1-C10-alkyl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryloxy group, a C2-C12-alkenyl group, a C7-C40-arylalkyl group, a C7-C40-alkylaryl group or a C8-C40-arylalkenyl group, xe2x80x94SiR113, xe2x80x94NR112, xe2x80x94Si(OR11)3, xe2x80x94Si(SR11)3 or xe2x80x94PR112, where R11 are identical or different and are each a halogen atom, a C1-C10-alkyl group or a C6-C10-aryl group or form a ring system, or two or more adjacent substituents R together with the atoms connecting them form a ring system which preferably comprises from 4 to 40, particularly preferably from 6 to 20, carbon atoms.
The metal complex to be used in the process of the invention is particularly preferably a compound of the formula (Ib): 
where
M1 is titanium,
R2 is a single-, two- or three-membered bridge which links the xcex75-coordinated cyclic xcfx80 system and R3 and is preferably 
where R6 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom, a C1-C40-group such as a C1-C10-alkyl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryloxy group, a C2-C12-alkenyl group, a C7-C40-arylalkyl group, a C7-C40-alkylaryl group or a C8-C40-arylalkenyl group, where o=1, 2 or 3, and
M2 is silicon,
R3 is NR8, where R8 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C40-group such as a C1-C8-alkyl group which may be halogenated, a C1-C10-alkoxy group, a C6-C20-aryl group which may be halogenated, a C6-C20-aryloxy group, a C2-C12-alkenyl group, a C7-C40-arylalkyl group, a C7-C40-alkylaryl group or a C8-C40-arylalkenyl group,
R4 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom, a C1-C40-group such as a C1-C10-alkyl group, a C1-C10-alkoxy group, a C6-C10-aryl group, a C6-C25-aryloxy group, a C2-C10-alkenyl group, a C7-C40-arylalkyl group or a C7-C40-arylalkenyl group, an OH group, a halogen atom or NR102, where R10 is a halogen atom, a C1-C10-alkyl group or a C6-C10-aryl group, or together with the atoms connecting them form a ring system,
R5 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom, a C1-C10-alkyl group or trimethylsilyl group or two of the substituents R5 together with the cyclopentadienyl system connecting them form a six-membered aromatic fused ring.
Examples of metal complexes to be used according to the invention are:
(methylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(methylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(ethylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(methylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(methylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(methylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(ethylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(ethylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(ethylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethyisilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(methylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(ethylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(dimethylamide
(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(phenylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(methylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(methylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(methylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(ethylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(ethylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(ethylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(phenylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(phenylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(phenylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide
(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(cyclohexylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(methylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)d(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(ethylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(methylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(methylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(methylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(ethylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(ethylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(ethylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethyisilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(methylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(ethylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide
(methylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(methylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(methylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(methylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(ethylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(ethylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(ethylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(isopropylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(l-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(t-butylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethyisilanetitanium dibromide
(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(methylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(ethylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(dimethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
(methylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(methylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(methylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(methylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(ethylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(ethylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(ethylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(ethylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethyisilanetitanium dibromide
(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dichloride
(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dibromide
(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(dimethylamide)
(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyldimehtylsilanezirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(methylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(ethylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(phenylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(methylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(ethylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(phenylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(methylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(methylamido) (3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(cyclohexylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)(3-ethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(methylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(ethylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(phenylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(methylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(ethylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(phenylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(1-xcex75-indenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediylzirconium bis(diethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(methylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(methylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(methylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(ethylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(ethylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(ethylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(isopropylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(t-butylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(phenylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(phenylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(phenylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dichloride
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium dibromide
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(dimethylamide)
1-(cyclohexylamido)-2-(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)ethanediyltitanium bis(diethylamide)
The metal complex to be used in the process of the invention can also be present in dimeric form. Examples of such complexes are:
bis[(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(phenylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(t-butylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]zirconium
bis[(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(phenylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(isopropylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(t-butylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]titanium
bis[(isopropylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(t-butylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(phenylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(isopropylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(t-butylamido)(3-methyl-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(phenylamido)(3-methyl-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(3-methyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(isopropylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(t-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(phenylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(isopropylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(t-butylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(phenylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(1-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(isopropylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(t-butylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(phenylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium
bis[(cyclohexylamido)(9-xcex75-fluorenyl)dimethylsilane]hafnium.
The preparation of the metal complexes to be used in the process of the invention is described in detail in EP-A-426 815.
In the process of the invention, the cocatalyst used is preferably an aluminoxane which preferably has the formula IIa for the linear type and/or the formula IIb for the cyclic type, 
where, in the formulae IIa and IIb, the radicals R are identical or different and are each a C1-C6-alkyl group, a C6-C18-aryl group, benzyl or hydrogen and n is an integer from 2 to 50, preferably from 10 to 35. Preferably, the radicals R12 are identical and are methyl, isobutyl, phenyl or benzyl, particularly preferably methyl.
If the radicals R12 are different, they are preferably methyl and hydrogen or alternatively methyl and isobutyl, with hydrogen or isobutyl preferably being present in a proportion by number of from 0.01 to 40% (of the radicals R12).
The aluminoxane can be prepared in various ways by known methods. One of the methods is, for example, reacting an aluminum hydrocarbon compound and/or a hydridoaluminum hydrocarbon compound with water (gaseous, solid, liquid or bound, for example as water of crystallization) in an inert solvent (such as toluene). To prepare an aluminoxane having different alkyl groups R12. two different trialkylaluminums (AIR3+AIRxe2x80x23) corresponding to the desired composition are reacted with water (S. Pasynkiewicz, Polyhedron 9 (1990) 429, EP-A-302 424). The precise three-dimensional structure of the aluminoxanes is not known.
Regardless of the method of preparation, all aluminoxane solutions have in common a varying content of unreacted aluminum starting compound which is present in free form or as adduct.
It is also possible to apply the aluminoxane to a support and then to use it as a suspension in supported form. A number of methods of applying the aluminoxane to a support are known (EP-A-578 838). Silica gel can function as support.
It is possible to preactivate the metal complex to be used in the process of the invention by means of a cocatalyst, in particular an aluminoxane, prior to use in the polymerization reaction. This significantly increases the polymerization activity.
The preactivation of the transition metal compound is carried out in solution. Here, the metal complex is preferably dissolved in a solution of the aluminoxane in an inert hydrocarbon. Suitable inert hydrocarbons are aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons. Preference is given to using toluene.
The concentration of the aluminoxane in the solution is in the range from about 1% by weight to the saturation limit, preferably from 5 to 30% by weight, in each case based on the total solution. The metal complex can be used in the same concentration, but it is preferably used in an amount of from 10xe2x88x924 to 1 mol per mol of aluminoxane. The preactivation time is from 5 minutes to 60 hours, preferably from 5 to 60 minutes. The preactivation is carried out at a temperature of from xe2x88x9278 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 70xc2x0 C.
A prepolymerization can be carried out with the aid of the metal complex. For the prepolymerization, preference is given to using the (or one of the) olefin(s) used in the polymerization.
The metal complex can also be applied to a support. Suitable supports are, for example, silica gels, aluminum oxides, solid aluminoxane or other inorganic support materials. A polyolefin powder in finely divided form is also a suitable support material.
A further possible embodiment of the process of the invention comprises using a salt-like compound of the formula RxNH4xe2x88x92xBRxe2x80x24 or of the formula R3PHBRxe2x80x24 as cocatalyst in place of or in addition to an aluminoxane. Here, x=1, 2 or 3, R=alkyl or aryl, identical or different, and Rxe2x80x2=aryl which may be fluorinated or partially fluorinated. In this case, the catalyst comprises the reaction product of a metal complex with one of the compounds mentioned (EP-A-277 004).
If solvents are added to the reaction mixture, they are customary inert solvents such as aliphatic or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons, petroleum fractions or hydrogenated diesel oil fractions or toluene.
The metal complex is preferably employed in a concentration, based on the transition metal, of from 10xe2x88x921 to 10xe2x88x928 mol, preferably from 10xe2x88x922 to 10xe2x88x927 mol, particularly preferably from 10xe2x88x923 to 10xe2x88x927 mol, of transition metal per dm3 of reactor volume. The aluminoxane is used in a concentration of from 10xe2x88x924 to 10xe2x88x921 mol, preferably from 10xe2x88x924 to 2xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mol, per dm3 of reactor volume, based on the aluminum content. However, higher concentrations are also possible in principle.
The invention provides a process for preparing a cycloolefin copolymer by polymerization of from 0.1 to 99.9% by weight, based on the total amount of monomers, of at least one polycyclic olefin of the formula III, IV, IVxe2x80x2, V, VI, VII or VIII. 
where R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19 and R20 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon radical, where identically numbered radicals in the various formulae can also have different meanings, from 0 to 99.9% by weight, based on the total amount of the monomers, of at least one monocyclic olefin of the formula IX 
where q is from 2 to 10, and from 0.1 to 99.9% by weight, based on the total amount of monomers, of at least one acyclic 1-olefin of the formula X 
where R21, R22, R23 and R24 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon radical, preferably a C6-C10-aryl radical or a C1-C8-alkyl radical, at temperatures of from xe2x88x9278 to 150xc2x0 C., in particular from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., and a pressure of from 0.01 to 64 bar.
Preference is given to cycloolefins of the formula III or V in which R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19 and R20 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon radical, in particular a C6-C10-aryl radical or a C1-C8-alkyl radical, where identically numbered radicals in the various formulae can have different meanings.
If desired, one or more monocyclic olefins of the formula IX are used for the polymerization.
Preference is also given to an acyclic olefin of the formula X in which R21, R22, R23 and R24 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon radical, preferably a C6-C10-aryl radical or a C1-C8-alkyl radical, for example ethylene or propylene.
In particular, copolymers of polycyclic olefins, preferably of the formulae III and V, with ethylene are prepared.
Particularly preferred polycyclic olefins are norbornene and tetracyclododecene; these may be substituted by C1-C6-alkyl. They are preferably copolymerized with ethylene. Very particular preference is given to ethylene-norbornene copolymers and ethylene-tetracyclododecene copolymers.
The polycyclic olefin is used in an amount of from 0.1 to 99.9% by weight and the monocyclic olefin is used in an amount of from 0 to 99.9% by weight, in each case based on the total amount of monomers.
The concentration of the acyclic olefin used is determined by its solubility in the reaction medium at the given pressure and the given temperature.
For the purposes of the present invention, polycyclic olefins, monocyclic olefins and acyclic olefins include mixtures of two or more olefins of the respective type. This means that it is possible to prepare not only polycyclic bicopolymers but also tercopolymers and multicopolymers by the process of the invention. Copolymers of monocyclic olefins and acyclic olefins can also be obtained by the process described.
Among the monocyclic olefins, preference is given to cyclopentene, which may be substituted.
Owing to their low susceptibility to oxidation and crosslinking, preference is given to cycloolefin copolymers which consist of units derived from monomers which have, apart from the olefinic double bond required for the polymerization, no further unsaturated functionalities.
The process of the invention is preferably carried out at temperatures of from xe2x88x9278 to 150xc2x0 C., in particular from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., and a pressure of from 0.01 to 64 bar.
The process of the invention relates to the preparation of cycloolefin copolymers which comprise at least 5 mol % of the cyclic olefin.
In the preparation of copolymers, the molar ratio of the polycyclic olefin to the open-chain olefin used can be varied within a wide range. Preference is given to using molar ratios of cycloolefin to open-chain olefin of from 3:1 to 200:1. Selection of the polymerization temperature, the concentration of the catalyst components and the molar ratio or pressure of the gaseous, open-chain olefin enables the proportion of comonomer incorporated to be controlled almost as desired. Preference is given to incorporated proportions of the cyclic components of from 5 to 80 mol %, particularly preferably from 10 to 60 mol % and very particularly preferably from 15 to 40 mol %.
The cycloolefin copolymers prepared by the process of the invention have glass transition temperatures of from xe2x88x9250 to 220xc2x0 C. Preference is given to glass transition temperatures of from xe2x88x9230 to 180xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., very particularly preferably from 0 to 100xc2x0 C.
The polymerization can also be carried out in a plurality of stages, so that block copolymers can also be formed (DE-A-42 05 416).
The mean molar mass of the polymer formed can be controlled in a known manner by metering-in hydrogen, varying the catalyst concentration or varying the temperature.
The cycloolefin copolymers prepared by the process of the invention have mass average molar masses Mw of from 1000 to 10,000,000 g/mol. Preference is given to mass average molar masses of from 10,000 to 5,000,000 g/mol, particularly preferably from 50,000 to 2,000,000 g/mol.
The cycloolefin copolymers prepared by the process of the invention have viscosity numbers of from 10 to 1000 ml/g, preference is given to viscosity numbers of from 30 to 500 ml/g, particularly preferably from 50 to 300 ml/g.
In cycloolefin copolymers which have not been prepared by the process of the invention, the low molar mass of the cycloolefin copolymer leads to poor material properties such as low toughness, so that these materials are of little interest for commercial use.
It has now surprisingly been found that cycloolefin copolymers having significantly higher molar masses can be prepared over a wide range of glass transition temperatures by the process of the invention. The cycloolefin copolymers prepared by the process of the invention have a higher melting resistance and toughness and are therefore of particular interest for commercial use.
The polydispersity Mw/Mn of the copolymers has values of from 1.6 to 3.5 and is therefore quite narrow. This results in a property profile which makes the copolymers particularly suitable for injection molding. It is also possible to obtain a polydispersity beyond the indicated limits by selection of the catalyst system. Apart from monomodal distributions, cycloolefin copolymers having bimodal or multimodal distributions can also be prepared by the process of the invention.
If catalyst systems which are not as specified in the process of the invention are chosen, it is possible for ethylene polymers which reduce the transparency of the material to be formed in addition ot the cycloolefin copolymers. In addition, the insolubility of these ethylene polymers leads to formation of deposits during the process, which deposits interfere with the production process and require regular cleaning work.
It has now surprisingly been found that no ethylene polymers are formed when employing the catalyst system to be used in the process of the invention. The process of the invention enables cycloolefin copolymers of high transparency to be prepared.
The process of the invention gives a high yield of polymer based on the amount of catalyst used. The process of the invention thus represents a very economical process compared to the prior art, since the catalyst costs are lower because of the high activity of the catalyst.
Both in extrusion and in injection molding, neither decomposition reactions nor a decrease in viscosity have been found at temperatures of 30xc2x0 C.
The materials prepared according to the invention are particularly suitable for producing moldings such as extruded parts (films, sheets, hoses, pipes, rods and fibers) or injection-molded articles of any shape and size. Important properties of the materials of the invention are their transparency, their purity, the favorable mechanical properties, the low water absorption and the high barrier action against water vapor.
The index of refraction of the reaction products described in the following examples determined using an Abbe refractometer and mixed light is in the range from 1.520 to 1.555. Since the index of refraction is very close to that of crown glass (n=1.51), the products according to the invention can be employed as a substitute for glass in various applications in the optical field, for example lenses, prisms, support plates and films for optical data storage, for video disks, for compact disks, as covering and focusing plates for solar cells, as covering and scattering plates for power optics, as optical waveguides in the form of fibers or films. Owing to the property profile described, the materials prepared according to the invention are of great interest in the field of medical technology. They are used as materials for catheters, bags for infusion solutions or dialysis fluid, for tubing, containers, implants and components of medical apparatus. In addition, they are used in the form of injection-molded parts for containers, bottles, vials and syringes for the storage, exchange or application of liquids. The properties of the cycloolefin copolymers prepared according to the invention make them particularly suitable for use in the form of films for the pharmaceutical, food and industrial sectors.
In impact-modified form, the materials prepared according to the invention can also be used as structural materials in various engineering areas (DE-A-42 13 219).
The polymers obtained according to the invention can also be used for producing polymer blends. The blends can be produced in the melt or in solution. The blends have a property combination of the components which is in each case favorable for particular applications. For blends with the polymers of the invention, preference is given to using the following polymers:
polyethylene, polypropylene, 1-(ethylene-propylene) copolymers, polybutylene, poly-(4-methyl-1-pentene), polyisoprene, polyisobutylene, natural rubber, poly-1-(methyl methacrylate), further polymethacrylates, polyacrylates, (acrylate-methacrylate)copolymers, polystyrene, (styrene-acrylonitrile)copolymers, bisphenol A polycarbonate, further polycarbonates, aromatic polyester carbonates, polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, amorphous polyarylates, nylon 6, nylon 66, further polyamides, polyaramides, polyether ketones, polyoxymethylene, polyoxyethylene, polyurethanes, polysulfones, polyether sulfones, polyvinylidene fluoride.
Surfaces of workpieces and moldings produced from the cycloolefin copolymers of the invention can be modified by suitable methods such as fluorination, corona treatment, flame treatment and plasma treatment. In this way, properties such as adhesion or printability can be altered without the requirement of the present invention being impaired.
The process of the invention gives transparent cycloolefin copolymers having high molar masses.
The glass transition temperatures Tg reported in the following examples were determined by means of DSC (differential scanning colorimetry) at a heating rate of 20xc2x0 C./min. The viscosity numbers VN reported were determined in decalin at 135xc2x0 C. in accordance with DIN 53728. The mass average molar mass and the polydispersity were determined by means of GPC.